


True Aspirations | Shorts

by Yunime



Category: Original Work, True Aspirations
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Random & Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunime/pseuds/Yunime
Summary: Take a peek into the daily lives of the Anime Club members, and maybe a few others.
Kudos: 2





	1. Expression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Min-Jun can’t understand Nagisa.

Ruby: Hey, Nagi, wanna come over to my house?

Nagisa: ...

Ruby: Nice!

Min-Jun: How can you even tell what they’re saying?

Ruby: You can’t? It’s written all over their face. Right, Nagi?

Nagisa: ...

Min-Jun: Is that dude just not gonna say anything for the rest of the day?

Lisa: C’mon Min, sometimes... uh... what’s the saying again? I forgot.

Min-Jun: Ugh, this is pointless. Hey, Nagisa, do you wanna go with us or not?

Nagisa: ...

Min-Jun: I’m not asking this guy any questions ever again.

Ruby: Come on, Min! Nagi just said, “sure.”

Min-Jun: Wow, you must be a total psychic.

Lisa: I-I can read minds too! Hey, Rudy!

Rudy: Huh?

Lisa: You’re thinking about... uh... ants! Yeah, that’s it, you’re thinking about ants!

Rudy: What...? No, I’m not...

Lisa: Darn it.

Rudy: Oh, by the way, Nagisa, you said that you needed a new notebook yesterday. I have a ton, so I can just give you mine. You want it?

Nagisa: Okay.

Min-Jun: Now you respond?!


	2. Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby, Rudy and Min-Jun discuss their childhood together.

Ruby: Y’know, I was watching this TV show last night, and I think it was the same one we all used to watch when we were little!

Min-Jun: Oh, really? I’m surprised it’s even on TV.

Rudy: I think we were around seven or eight. Time really flies. I barely watch any TV anymore.

Ruby: Hey, maybe we can go to Min’s house and bingewatch it all over again!

Min-Jun: What? Why my house?

Ruby: I mean, if you’re okay with it. I just remembered that you liked the show the most. 

Min-Jun: I did...?

Rudy: Oh, yeah, I remember. You went through a phase over some character.

Min-Jun: I-I did not!

Ruby: I was guilty of that too. I’m still fascinated by the story, though! It’s so good! It had so many plot twists, too.

Rudy: The music was great. I really liked all the characters.

Min-Jun: I can’t believe we even had the brain capacity to handle that sorta thing.

Rudy: Yeah, I remember that Ruby tried getting her other classmates into it, but it never worked. We were probably just different.

Min-Jun: Different is right. Sometimes that’s a bad thing...

Ruby: Man, now I really wanna watch it! So, can we go to your house, Min?

Min-Jun: Uh... I gotta ask my Dad first. But only this once, ‘kay?

Ruby: Thanks!


	3. Outfits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis plots a scheme with (and against) Nagisa.

Dennis: Heheh... these outfits look pretty hot, don’t you think? Which one would I look good in?

Nagisa: The rainbow one.

Dennis: Nah, that doesn’t fit me, like, at all! I was thinking of this orange one? Like, I’m digging the color scheme.

Nagisa: Okay.

Dennis: I knew you’d think so! Okay, so do you think I should wear a hat with that? Like, would it make me look even hotter?

Nagisa: No.

Dennis: These, uh, shoes?

Nagisa: Yes. That one.

Dennis: Hold up, you’re tryna make me look like a clown with this stuff!

Nagisa: ...

Dennis: Dude, I like your style. Hey, maybe we can dress up Lisa like that instead! What do you think?

Nagisa: ...Yes.

Dennis: Genius...! Heh, can I borrow some of your money real quick?

Nagisa: Yes.

Dennis: Time to get buying...


	4. Self-Defense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyun-a worries for Rudy’s well-being.

Hyun-a: Rudy, what are you doing?

Rudy: Practicing my swings.

Hyun-a: With a book?

Rudy: Of course. Books can be used for self-defense, too.

Hyun-a: I don’t get why you’d need to swing them, but alright.

Rudy: Don’t you have a book on self-defense with you?

Hyun-a: Of course not. Normal kids wouldn’t have that stuff, dude.

Rudy: I guess I’m not normal...

Hyun-a: W-Wait, I’m sorry! But seriously, you have that kind of book? Why?

Rudy: You never know. It’s a crazy world out there. I know I’m not strong at all, but that’s gonna change today.

Hyun-a: Hah, I wonder how many times I’m gonna hear that...

Rudy: Here, Hyun-a. Uh, try throwing my backpack at me or something.

Hyun-a: Okay, but why?

Rudy: I need to practice my endurance. Plus, I don’t mind the pain.

Hyun-a: But you _should_ mind the pain...


	5. Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa explains how special their hat is to them.

Rudy: Hey, Nagisa, if you don’t mind me asking, why do you always wear that same hat to school?

Nagisa: It’s speck.

Rudy: Huh?

Nagisa: Sorry. It’s special.

Rudy: Oh, that’s really nice. Did you get it from someone?

Nagisa: I forgot. 

Rudy: But I thought it was special...

Nagisa: It was a long time ago. Back in Japan. But I need it. I won’t live without it. It’s very special.

Rudy: Oh, I get it. Y’know, there’s this girl I know named Hyun-a, and she always wears the same lab coat to school, and she isn’t in the Science Club, either. I wonder why.

Nagisa: Hmm...

Rudy: I’m not judging her or anything, though. I think it looks nice. And speaking of that... I can’t really think of anything that’s special to me. Like, how you are with your hat.

Nagisa: Here, take it.

Rudy: H-Huh? I thought...?

Nagisa: It’s your special thing now.

Rudy: I don’t think it works like that, but...


	6. Buffet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis convinces Min-Jun to commit a food crime.

Dennis: Man, all this food looks amazing! Thank god for school parties...

Min-Jun: Yeah, yeah. Don’t get sick.

Dennis: Ooh, do you think they’d have carrot cake here?

Min-Jun: What is it with you and carrot cake...?

Dennis: Oh my god, look over here! There’s, like, a bunch of cupcakes! Wanna steal some?

Min-Jun: Why would you want to steal them?!

Dennis: Oh please, for every single party I go to, there’s always a bunch of people who steal the food. I mean, it’s totally free! I just hide it in my pockets and take it to go. Aren’t I smart?

Min-Jun: No.

Dennis: Heh, well, what’s this? They have some punch over here. And, dang, is that what I think it is?! An entire plate filled with chips? 

Min-Jun: Yes, it’s exactly what you think it is.

Dennis: C’mon, you know you want some, Yellow Guy.

Min-Jun: Not if you keep calling me that.

Dennis: Aww man, fine then. Min-Jun, consume the food!

Min-Jun: No.

Dennis: C’mon.

Min-Jun: No...

Dennis: C’mon~!

Min-Jun: No!

Dennis: Dude, not even a little? You’re kinda ruining my vibe here.

Min-Jun: ...Ugh, fine.

Dennis: Thanks! And hey, I’m runnin’ outta pockets. Can you steal some food for me?

Min-Jun: Like hell I would.


	7. Crickets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No context, just crickets.

Lisa: Ruby, help...

Ruby: Hm? What’s wrong?

Lisa: I... I... I came across this super weird-looking bug this morning, and I think it was trying to kill me!

Ruby: Wait, what kind of bug was it?

Lisa: The scary kind! Like, the super-duper bad kind! It was chasing after me after I insulted it and now it won’t leave me alone! It’s super annoying!

Ruby: Well, is it still following you right now?

Lisa: Yeah, of course it is! Maybe it’s attracted to me because of my cuteness... oh my, maybe because of my hair product...!

Ruby: Well, we’re in the clubroom, so I don’t think there’s any bug spray anywhere.

Lisa: Ugh...

Ruby: ...But don’t worry! I’ll take care of it for you! Just leave it to me!

Lisa: Wow, thanks, Ruby! You’re a life-saver!

Ruby: Alright, so where’s this bug?

Lisa: Right over there.

Ruby: But you’re pointing directly at Min-Jun.

Lisa: Exactly.

Ruby: ...


	8. Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con-men being con-men.

Miette: Welcome to the Aveline trading service~!

Dennis: Ooh, what’s this, random kid?

Miette: If you give me something valuable, I’ll give you money in return! Lot’s of it!

Dennis: Sounds fishy. I like it! How much will you give me for my jacket?

Miette: Hmm... it’s too pink, so only five bucks.

Dennis: I’ll take it! This actually costed thirty bucks, but I like what you’re doing, so can I, like, only take three instead?

Miette: Are you sure? You might never get your jacket back again~.

Dennis: Yup, of course! Here you go!

Miette: Thank you! Here’s your money.

Dennis: Nice, it’s invisible! See you later!

Miette: Bye-bye~!

Dennis: _There’s plenty more where that came from, anyway. Heh, I doubt she’ll remember to take the price tag off._


	9. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rudy tries to play a song for Min-Jun.

Rudy: Thanks for coming over.

Min-Jun: No problem. So, you wanted guitar tips or something?

Rudy: Yeah. I haven’t picked up my guitar in a while, so I’m a bit rusty. I remember that you used to practice when you were little.

Min-Jun: Well, not for too long, but I might have some tips for you. Just play a song first.

Rudy: Hmm... Sweet Caroline?

Min-Jun: Nah, that one’s too basic.

Rudy: But basic is all I can do...

Min-Jun: Can’t you show me a more exciting one, or something?

Rudy: That’s the problem... I’m not good with fast-paced songs.

Min-Jun: Uh, then... just do what you wanna do, then.

Rudy: Thanks. ...You try it.

Min-Jun: What? Why me?

Rudy: You said you’d help me. Do it better than I did.

Min-Jun: Ugh, fine. But don’t tell Lisa I did any of this.

Rudy: Why?

Min-Jun: She’d call me too basic for playing the guitar... probably you, too. She thinks pianos are the best things to ever exist.

Rudy: Oh... 

Min-Jun: ...I wonder if Dennis could ruin her piano.

Rudy: D-Don’t go that far.


	10. Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa wants an everlasting partner.  
> Ruby wants a future everlasting partner.  
> Nagisa wants their fish.

Nagisa: I like Soba.

Lisa: Wait, the food, or your fish?

Nagisa: My fish, Soba.

Ruby: It must be nice having a pet! Do you have any more fish?

Nagisa: Yes. But I like Soba more.

Ruby: So, it’s like you share a special bond with them? That’s sweet.

Lisa: Isn’t that a bit strange, though? I mean, Soba’s a fish.

Ruby: You can still have a connection to your pet, even if it’s a fish. Right, Nagi?

Nagisa: I really really like Soba. 

Lisa: Hold up... as in, like like?

Ruby: Lisa, what do you mean?

Lisa: Uh, Nagisa, are you in love with Soba?

Nagisa: Of course. I want to marry them.

Lisa: W-Woah! That’s... interesting...!

Ruby: I don’t think that’d be possible, but follow your dreams, Nagi!

Lisa: Do you even realize what your saying to them? You’re telling them to marry a fish! A fish!

Ruby: I don’t wanna crush their dreams. 

Lisa: Marrying a fish just seems... off. Besides, all I want in life is to marry a hot and handsome prince... wouldn’t that be any girl’s biggest dream?

Ruby: Princes are nice, but I don’t wanna get married ‘till I’m older.

Nagisa: I love you, Soba.

Lisa: Are you practicing your proposal?! That’s the funniest thing I’ve ever seen!

Nagisa: ...You do it, too.

Lisa: Huh?

Ruby: Oh yeah, that reminds me. The other day, we both saw you practicing your proposal to Reese with Rudy.

Lisa: Uh... that was prep for the future! Yeah, totally! I don’t wanna get married to Reese right now, or anything!

Ruby: Lisa...


	11. Audience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa has too many weird ideas for her and Rudy’s concert.

Lisa: Hey, Rudy, y’know those concerts that have those MC things?

Rudy: Yeah. Why?

Lisa: Let’s try practicing one of them! C’mon, show off your guitar or something!

Rudy: Uh, okay...

Lisa: I’ll say something like, “Hey, I’m Lisa! I’m thirteen years old, and I’m the nicest person you’ll ever meet! My favorite color is pink, and I love pigtails, cute stuff, dresses, hot boys, princes, royalty...”

Rudy: That’s a little too specific, don’t you think...?

Lisa: Well, let’s see if you can do any better!

Rudy: Uh... “Hi, I’m Rudy. Thanks for coming to our show....” Something like that?

Lisa: Yeah, sure! This is the part where we throw candy to the audience!

Rudy: Well, that sounds nice.

Lisa: Then, after that, you’re gonna donate your guitar to them for free, and they’ll hold it up in the sky!

Rudy: No, we’re not doing that.


	12. Listening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen.

Hyun-a: So, for promoting your club, I feel like we can make some sort of post online. Min is really smart when it comes to that stuff.

Colston: Mhm...

Hyun-a: No, scratch that. Rudy would get mad at me for giving us stalkers. We should approach people we know. How're the flyers going, Kid?

Colston: ...

Hyun-a: Y'know what, nevermind, I have a better idea. I'll go ahead and make some more myself.

Colston: ...

Hyun-a: ...Kid? Are you listening?

Colston: Yeah, totally.

Hyun-a: ...Why are you eating an entire bag of Life Savers...?

Colston: I'm hungry.

Hyun-a: At least save some for me, man. Wait, were you even listening before?

Colston: Of course I was.

Hyun-a: Okay, so are you gonna make the flyers or not?

Colston: Nah, you said that you'd make them, so I'm good. It's not like mine would even be good anyway.

Hyun-a: ...Okay then.

Colston: Oh, and, also, I can't give you any. I'm almost done.

Hyun-a: You're gonna eat the entire bag, you madman?!


	13. Sandwiches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What truly is a sandwich?

Dennis: Hey, Grandma Girl, are hot dogs sandwiches?

Ruby: What do you mean? Aren't they just hot dogs?

Dennis: That's what I'm wondering! Hey, what do you think, Grumpy Guy?

Min-Jun: Stop calling me that.

Nagisa: Sardine sandwiches...

Ruby: Won't you feel guilty? Sardines are fish.

Nagisa: ...You're right.

Rudy: I've never even eaten sardines before. Are they good or bad for you? What do they taste like?

Lisa: Sardines are disgusting! They make me sick!

Min-Jun: Why are we talking about sardines...?

Dennis: Okay, anyway, are hot dogs sandwiches?!

Rudy: You ask the strangest things.

Lisa: Of course it's a sandwich! Why wouldn't it be?

Min-Jun: Uh, why would it be?

Lisa: It involves bread! Anything that's stuffed between bread is a sandwich!

Min-Jun: There's something wrong with your logic.

Dennis: Why won't anyone answer my question?!

Lisa: I just did!

Rudy: Dennis, hot dogs are not sandwiches. 

Dennis: Oh, okay~.


	14. Fashion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaitlyn gives Rudy some fashion advice.

Rudy: Hey, I found a prop in the... uh... What's wrong?

Kaitlyn: I don't like your clothes.

Rudy: But it's the uniform. You're wearing it, too...

Kaitlyn: Yeah, but I look better in it. Hmm... ahah, I got it!

Rudy: Got what?

Kaitlyn: Enough of the questions! I'm gonna find a dress for ya!

Rudy: W-What? A dress? Why?

Kaitlyn: Ya look like a girl, you tomgirl. ...Jesus, where are the wigs when I need 'em?! Hmm... oh my god, I could just steal Hyun's hair instead! I'm such a genius!

Rudy: Why...?

Kaitlyn: Just shush! Let me work my magic!

Rudy: I don't think I like your magic!


	15. Dennis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Anime Club wishes Dennis a happy birthday.

Ruby, Min, Rudy, Nagisa, Lisa: Happy birthday, Dennis!

Dennis: Oh my god, y'all prepared a party for me?! This is amazing!

Lisa: Yup! I was the one who planned it! I wanted to make sure that it was perfect.

Ruby: I took care of the decorations. Since orange is your favorite color, I thought that you'd like the stuff I set up.

Dennis: I do! It looks sick!

Min-Jun: I, uh...

Dennis: Hmmmm~?

Min-Jun: J-Just take this.

Dennis: Ooh, a phone case?! This looks so awesome! It fits me perfectly! You know me too well, Grumpy Guy.

Min-Jun: Yeah, yeah...

Nagisa: I helped, too. Here's your gift.

Dennis: ...How did you know I wanted this, like, super badly?! Are you a psychic?!

Nagisa: You told me.

Dennis: I'm so happy~! This is the best birthday ever!

Lisa: _Heh, and he hasn't even opened my present yet._

Rudy: Uh... I made some carrot cake with my mom last night. Do they even look good?

Dennis: ...

Rudy: Dennis?

Dennis: I LOVE YOU!

Rudy: Wh-What?!

Ruby: Oh, that reminds me! For the next birthday party, we're gonna hafta have it in the clubroom! I'm hyped!

Lisa: Aww man, but that also means we can't go overboard with the decorations... I really wanted to have one with a cutesy aesthetic...

Min-Jun: Less is good sometimes.

Rudy: Anyway... thank you for being apart of the club. Things wouldn't be the same without you here.

Ruby: I second that!

Nagisa: How old are you?

Dennis: I'm turning fifteen, bro!

Min-Jun: ...Dang, I thought you were turning nine.

Dennis: How rude!


	16. Writing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The struggle is real.

Hyun-a: Hmm...

Dennis: What's wrong, Chrome?

Hyun-a: 'Chrome?' 

Dennis: You've been staring at your notebook for an entire hour!

Hyun-a: I just can't think of any ideas for a fic I'm writing. My brain's dead right now...

Dennis: Ohhhh. Wait, you write stuff?!

Hyun-a: I mean, yeah. I've told you that a million times already.

Dennis: Are you taking requests?!

Hyun-a: I'm taking anything at this point. Normally I'd just go to Min, but--

Dennis: Can you write me getting laid?!

Hyun-a: No, gross.

Dennis: You're mean.

Hyun-a: ...I'll make an exception. 

Dennis: Yay! And by the way, there's gotta be, like, a super hot girl in there. Do you know that one blonde-haired girl in my class?

Hyun-a: Oh god, I'm gonna regret this.


	17. Racing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't run indoors.

Dennis: Hey, guess what? When we were running in P.E., I beat the fastest kid in our class!

Ruby: Ooh, nice! Congratulations.

Lisa: Uh... well, guess what? I happen to be the fastest person in _my_ class! I bet you couldn't beat me!

Dennis: It's on, then!

Lisa: Wait, what? O-Oh, yeah!

Ruby: We're gonna have a race? Sounds fun! Wanna join us, Min?

Min-Jun: No thanks. I just ate a snack.

Ruby: Oh, what did you eat?

Min-Jun: Some--

Dennis: Hey, look, everyone! Grumpy Guy's gonna answer Ruby's question! What's he gonna say?!

Min-Jun: ...Nevermind. Stop being so nosy! Why are you so interested in my food, anyway?

Dennis: Oof, he's being hot 'n cold again.

Min-Jun: What the heck is that supposed to mean?

Nagisa: A race? Hmm...

Ruby: Do you wanna join, Nagi?

Nagisa: Sure. I might lose, though.

Ruby: At least we're gonna have fun! What about you, bro?

Rudy: I'm feeling a little tired. Sorry, Ruby.

Ruby: Oh, uh... I'll just watch you guys. I can't wait to see who wins!

Lisa: Ruby, why are you bailing on me like that?

Ruby: Huh?

Dennis: Oh? Is Pinkie afraid she's gonna lose?

Lisa: Don't call me--I mean, I'm not gonna lose! I'm faster than you by a landslide!

Dennis: We'll see about that!

Nagisa: Weeee.

Rudy: W-Wait, don't run in the clubroom! You're gonna--

Lisa: Ow!

Rudy: Lisa, are you okay?!

Dennis: Yay, I won!

Ruby: I think she passed out! Is she gonna die?!

Rudy: Does anyone know CPR?!

Min-Jun: Jesus christ.

Nagisa: Weeee.


	18. Texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emojis are funny.

Rudy: Hey, uh, Dennis?

Dennis: Yeah?

Rudy: Can you please stop spamming those weird emojis?

Dennis: Aww, why? I thought you liked them!

Rudy: I don't think any middleschooler would appreciate the eggplant emoji.

Dennis: I only sent it once!

Rudy: Papa inspects my phone every week, and I don't want him to see the weird messages you send...

Dennis: Did you just say 'papa?!'

Rudy: N-No. Anyway, you can still send the emojis, but...

Dennis: But?

Rudy: ...Please don't overflow the system. I got more than a hundred notifications last night.

Dennis: Aww man, okay. I'll just do it to Lisa, then!

Rudy: Why her?

Dennis: She loves it when I send the gorilla emoji! I think she finds it attractive!

Rudy: Uh, I wouldn't recommend that...

Dennis: Why not?

Rudy: She called me last night, saying 'Tell Dennis to stop sending me those emojis, or I'm gonna murder him with my very hands.' She takes her threats very seriously.

Dennis: Meh, I can withstand anything!

Rudy: If you say so.


	19. Type

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girl talk intensifies.

Lisa: Hey Ruby, do you have a crush on any of the boys in your class?

Ruby: Hmm, no, not really.

Lisa: Okay then, well, what's your type?

Ruby: How come?

Lisa: I haven't had a proper girl talk with anyone in ages. Miette is, like, super busy, and Hope and Summer aren't up for it. I can't take it anymore!

Ruby: Let's talk, then!

Lisa: You're a lifesaver...!

Ruby: Hmm, so if you're asking about my type, then...

Lisa: Yeah?

Ruby: It'd have to be...

Lisa: Yeah? Yeah?!

Ruby: Anyone.

Lisa: Ugh.

Ruby: What? I answered your question.

Lisa: Don't you know what a type is? Like, for example, my types are super hot guys. What's your type?

Ruby: Yeah, anyone.

Lisa: What...?

Ruby: I'd get with anyone as long as they're really nice and caring! I don't really care about looks or anything.

Lisa: Well, if you say so!

Ruby: But...

Lisa: YEAH?!

Ruby: Hats are nice.

Lisa: ...

Min-Jun: What are y'all going on about, now?

Lisa: What's your type?! Tell me now! Do you like pink?! How many shirts do you own?! Do you collect ribbons?! Has anyone hit on you yet?! Answer me!!

Min-Jun: Stop being so nosy!!

Lisa: Nosy? Nosy?! NOSY?! COSY?!

Min-Jun: ...Ruby, I think she's broken.

Ruby: That happens a lot.


	20. Paradichlorobenzene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is the meaning of life?

Colston: Sometimes, I catch myself wondering what the meaning of life is.

Hyun-a: That's a trendy question.

Colston: Hmm... what's the meaning of life?

Hyun-a: Don't ask me.

Colston: ...What am I doing with my life? Why have I spent my entire life studying space when it'll do me no good? Why does this school exist? Why do you exist? Why do I exist?

Hyun-a: Kid? Are you okay?

Colston: I've just had an epiphany. What if... what if we all live in a virtual world, and nothing is real? Which dimension do we live in? Are there multiple layers of dimensions and alternate realities stacked on top of each other by chance? Does Floccinaucinihilipilification apply to everything?

Hyun-a: Kid...?

Colston: Now that I think about it, there are more than just five ways the world could end. I mean, our world, at least. Have you heard about Planet Niburu? And Brian Cox was right... he's so funny, predicting the end of the universe in such a way... Ahahah...

Hyun-a: ...Do you need some water?

Colston: Please.


	21. Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rudy is afraid of cats.

Nagisa: Meet Yakitori. She’s excited to meet you.

Rudy: Oh, uh… what a lovely… cat…

Nagisa: She likes being pet.

Rudy: Is that so?

Nagisa: …

Nagisa: Get him, Yakitori.

Rudy: N-No! Tell her to stop chasing me!

Nagisa: Fine. ...Yakitori is sad.

Rudy: I’m sorry, but…

Nagisa: Yakitori isn’t mean. She’s a good cat. She loves you. Try petting her.

Rudy: Uh, okay, I’ll try…

Nagisa: You’re almost there.

Rudy: I think I can do—

Dennis: Yo, homies!

Rudy: G-Gah—!

Nagisa: Yakitori ran away. And Rudy ran away like a cat.

Dennis: Huh? Did I do something wrong?

Nagisa: Disappointment…


	22. Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena experiences envy.

Ray: Welcome back.

Serena: …

Ray: ...Did you find any more information on you-know-who?

Serena: Sadly, no. While I was observing them for today, I saw something which can never be erased from my memory.

Ray: Well…?

Serena: Dennis was stripping off his shirt in front of everyone.

Ray: That’s… odd.

Serena: There’s even more. I’m sure Ruby was eating her brother’s head.

Ray: I’m pretty sure that was an error on your end. Perspective and all that.

Serena: No. I’m being serious. And I’ve seen… lots of things…

Ray: I’m worried for your health. 

Serena: I’m worried as well.

Ray: At least it can’t get any worse than Reese and Nita’s bickering. It’s driving me crazy. They need to learn how to shut up for once.

Serena: I somewhat envy the Anime Club. They at least don’t fight every second of the day.

Ray: Aren’t they our rivals, sis?

Serena: ...Yes, they’re our rivals for many reasons. But I would rather stare at Dennis’ abs than watch Reese act stupid for the hundredth time.

Ray: Excuse me?

Serena: Before you say anything, no, you do not have abs.

Ray: I hate you.

Serena: I hate you too. ...See, this is what I was talking about.


	23. Deteriorating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyun-a malfunctions, and the tables turn.

Hyun-a: Hey Rudy! How are you doing? How was your club meeting today? How was Min-Jun?

Rudy: Hey, I—

Hyun-a: What’re your plans for the rest of the day? Need anything? How about some water? Chocolate milk? A new uniform?

Rudy: No, I—

Hyun-a: Your shirt is stained and it’s making you look bad. I can fix that! Your glasses are crooked. Looks like someone messed with your hair or something. Need me to fix anything else? 

Rudy: No…

Hyun-a: Good! I just wanna make sure you’re presenting yourself well to your fangirls, fanboys, besties, enemies, rivals, random other people I don’t care about or know…

Rudy: Uh, Hyun-a?

Hyun-a: Oh, by the way, I talked to Colston about you, and he wanted to give you this!

Rudy: ...A handkerchief?

Hyun-a: Hah, just kidding, I never talk to that kid about you. I just wanted to give you the handkerchief because your shirt is stained.

Rudy: Hyun-a, my shirt isn’t stained. Why don’t you have your glasses on? You look like you’re dizzy.

Hyun-a: What are you talking about?

Rudy: ...Nevermind.

Hyun-a: Oh, also, are you thirsty? Want a drink of water? You look sick—

Rudy: Stop, please. What’s going on…?

Hyun-a: …

Rudy: Hyun-a? Hey, are you sleeping?!

Hyun-a: ...O-Oh, hi! Where… am I?

Rudy: You’re at school. Did you even get any sleep?

Hyun-a: Uh… I’ve just been taking care of Chin-wa and Hana nonstop… I feel like I’m slowly deteriorating… I also feel like I have to take care of everything I see.

Rudy: Thought so. You should go home. 

Hyun-a: Wait, carry me and walk me home!

Rudy: Why?

Hyun-a: C-Crap, what did I just say…?

Rudy: Yeah, you’re deteriorating. 

Hyun-a: I can take care of myself, kiddo. Just worry about the club my angel Min-Jun’s in, who I constantly worry about every single day, and makes me wonder if I’ll suffice as a functional human being.

Rudy: I’m worried, Hyun-a.

Hyun-a: Don’t be! I’m gonna drop by the Drama Club to diss Kaitie, and walk myself home with these two legs all by myself. See? I’m doing great, kiddo!

Rudy: …

Rudy: ...She fell! Hyun-a, are you okay?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the end, Rudy was the only logical one.


	24. Exposure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa really likes cat ears.

Lisa: Hey, Nagisa! Do you think I’d grab more attention with some cute little cat ears?

Nagisa: Hmm...

Min-Jun: Acting full of yourself as always.

Lisa: Quit it, you’re not the one wearing the ears.

Min-Jun: And why would I ever be?

Lisa: I didn’t even say anything like that!

Min-Jun: You’re hilarious, it’s kinda annoying. I’m leaving.

Lisa: How dare you!

Nagisa: Cat ears would be nice.

Lisa: Finally, someone who actually has taste!

Nagisa: On Yellow Guy.

Lisa: ...

Min-Jun: W-What? How?

Nagisa: Do a cat pose.

Min-Jun: No.

Nagisa: Do a cat pose.

Min-Jun: No.

Nagisa: Do a cat pose.

Lisa: I’ll do it! 

Min-Jun: ...Ew.

Lisa: Nobody asked you.

Nagisa: Yellow Guy would look cuter doing it.

Lisa: ...

Min-Jun: I doubt that, but whatever you say. 

Lisa: I won’t accept this! 

Min-Jun: Have fun with that. And, by the way, it’d be nice to have a normal conversation with Nagisa for once without you screaming.

Lisa: You...! ...Wait, you actually wanna talk to Nagisa?

Min-Jun: N-No.

Lisa: Pfft, you just said that though.

Min-Jun: No, I didn’t.

Lisa: Mhm.

Nagisa: Both of you... wear cat ears.

Min-Jun: Hell no!

Lisa: Why Min-Jun?! He isn’t worthy of that sorta thing!

Nagisa: You two remind me of my cat. Yakitori is very cool. Just like you two.

Min-Jun: Oh, that’s what all of that was about...

Lisa: Wait, but I’d actually look super cute in cat ears, wouldn’t I?

Nagisa: No.

Lisa: ...

Min-Jun: Haha.

Lisa: Life isn’t fair...!


End file.
